M4A1
Derived from the M16A3, the M4A1 (Model 4 Advanced 1) is an automatic, gas-operated, box magazine fed carbine, but is classified in the game as an Assault Rifle. Overview The M4A1 has relatively little recoil. This makes it very easy to shoot, even when firing continuously while looking through a scope. It also has an above-average portability rating, and very narrow reticle spread. These qualities make for a very simple hip firing experience as well. Regarding its power, the M4A1 is a weak 4-hit kill. This means that the M4's killspeed is especially susceptible to factors that cause damage to decrease. If multiple damage-decaying factors are compounded, the M4 could take up to 6 shots to kill a normal opponent with full health. The M4A1 has been superseded by many similar, low-recoil weapons (for comparison, the M416 features less recoil, faster spread recovery, faster reload speed, and more portability than the M4A1, while taking up less viewing space). Despite the fact that these 'superior' weapons cost more to obtain, many players opt to do so. The M4A1 still has intrinsic value. For 800 GP, a player of any rank can rent a weapon that is incredibly easy to use at any range. While it may be overlooked by most, it is definitely a respectable weapon and exceptional in its own right. The recoil pattern goes up then side to side so tap of burst is recomended. You could also use the HDS-4 reflex sight or I-tech. Variants M4A1 CQBR The M4A1 CQBR '''(Close Quarters Battle Reciever) is a lighter and more compact version of the M4A1. It has a faster draw time, lower recoil, a shorter barrel, and no carrying handle. The CQBR used to be available only through the now non-existent Supply Case - AR. It can now be found in various HiSec cases and Supply crates. It can also be bought with GP for 1,200 GP per day, but only as a Major/II. M4A1 Desert Warrior The '''M4A1 Desert Warrior is a purely cosmetic variant of the M4A1, and is available only through the Black Market. This was the first Black Market Cosmetic Variant. M4A1 SOPMOD The M4A1 SOPMOD (Special OPerations MODification) is a modified M4A1. It was added in the 4-29-09 Patch and can only be obtained in the Supply Crate MYST-N. It has a unique desert camouflage paint job and has a matching Suppressor and Itech Reflex Sightthumb|300px|right. These modifications cannot be removed, leaving the magazine's capacity as the only aspect of the weapon that the player can modify. The suppressor bestows the SOPMOD with a unique sound, and does not incur a damage penalty. This weapon was first seen when it was given randomly during the May Supply Drop Madness Event. Trivia *The real M4 fires the 5.56 NATO round. *There are several methods of mounting optics on a real M4, two of which are used in-game. On the M4A1, optics are mounted on the carry handle via a carry handle mount. On the M4A1 CQBR and the SOPMOD, the optic replaces the carry handle on the upper receiver. *The term "SOPMOD" actually refers to a wide array of attachments (optics, lasers, launchers, grips, silencers, etc.) which are used to personalize a weapon to a soldier's preferences and mission requirements. *During Assault Rifle Month in July, the M4A1 SOPMOD went on sale for a week. It was priced at 16,700 NX for a 90 day rental, but was discontinued from purchase as of 8-05-09. *The M4A1 Desert Warrior went on sale as a Permanent Weapon from December 9 to December 16, 2009. *After the 4-29-2009 patch, a player could make the M4A1 the default weapon for 24,900 NX. This feature is no longer available *The M4A1 SOPMOD has a unique suppressor. Media Combat-Arms_74.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD Ingame Category:Assault Rifles